


Accidentally

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim had thrown the door open, he had expected to find a damp yet totally empty bathroom. He was ready to find the toilet seat down, perhaps a mess of hair on the floor, water drops dripping down the pale tiles…</p><p>He was <i>not</i> ready to come face to face with a very <i>naked</i> Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS EDIT by Mina.](http://knightdress.tumblr.com/post/21579165994)

When Tim had thrown the door open, he had expected to find a damp yet totally empty bathroom. He was ready to find the toilet seat down, perhaps a mess of hair on the floor, water drops dripping down the pale tiles…  
  


He was  _not_  ready to come face to face with a  _very_  naked Kon.  
  


Kon was similarly dumb struck, wash cloth pressed unthinkingly against his chest as they stared at each other. His eyes seemed to get wider as Tim smacked back against the wall and they both blurted out in complete surprise, “What’re you doing here?”  
  


A drop of water hit something to make a small, awkward ‘plink’ noise at the silence that followed.   
  


“Cleaning up.”  
  


“Wanted to clean up.”  
  


Another small ‘plink’ followed the rush of explanations and quickly flushing faces.   
  


Tim was very grateful for the sheer amount of steam that was hanging between them. It prevented his eyes from wandering over Kon’s body that was dripping wet thanks to the condensation. The heavy condensation hid most of Kon’s body from his curious gaze.  
  


No, he  _definitely_  was  _not_ staring at the few drops of water that were rolling down Kon’s side. Nor the small trail of water dripping down the wash cloth, over the defined six pack he could just make out. _Wow_ , was it hot in the room or was it just him? Too bad his uniform didn’t really have a collar that he could fan…  
  


When Kon shifted his weight, Tim’s eyes snapped up to see Kon’s half amused expression. It made his face heat up more, his hand scrambling to find the door handle. Kon’s lips parted, an impish look on his face. “I could help you wash your back.”  
  


“No thank you.” Tim aimed to reply stiffly but instead (much to his chagrin), he nearly squeaked before _finally_  finding the door handle and slipped outside. The sound of Kon’s amused chuckles made him press his face into the wall, a small embarrassed groan rising up his chest.  
  


 _‘I hate that idiot_. _’_  Tim thought to himself miserably, lightly hitting his head against the wall.  _‘Why can’t I act_ normal _around him?!’_  he complained further on, hitting his head a bit harder before stopping. He really  _really_  hated how tongue tied he had started getting around Kon. And  _Kon_  didn’t seem to be having the same problem, much to Tim’s irritation.  
  


It was  _so_  irritating that he just couldn’t ruffle Kon’s feathers. The door suddenly opened, making him jump away from the wall. Tim stared at Kon as he walked out, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.   
  


“All yours.” he replied breezily, wet hair sticking to his forehead. “Sure you don’t want my help?”  
  


A surge of familiar fond-exasperation filled him at the sight of Kon’s teasing eyes. If he had known just how much playful teasing he would have had to put up with after dating Kon…actually that wouldn’t have changed his mind at all.  
  


The urge to turn the tables grew in him. Tim slowly raised his hands to pull his cowl down. Blue eyes locked with blue, a slow smirk growing on Tim’s lips as he sashayed up to Kon. Tim ran a finger right underneath the towel edge and purred, “If I need your help, I’ll yell.”  
  


Instead of blushing or being taken aback, Kon simply grinned and pulled Tim in close with a hand. It made his new found sense of mischievousness falter. The broad grin that followed, made it and Tim flush.  
  


“I’ll keep both ears on you then.” Kon stated huskily, eyes twinkling as Tim’s face turned a deep red.  
  


 _‘Dammit_.’ Tim groaned, slipping quickly out of Kon’s arms and gave him a dirty look. “ _One_ of these days I’m gonna catch you off guard.”  
  


Thumbs lazily sticking into the towel edge, making the terrycloth dipping dangerous low, Kon replied, “Lookin forward to it.”


End file.
